07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Baculus
A Baculus (also known as a Bascule) is a staff that can convert dark beings.Kapitel 9 page 15. It is one of the many objects that a person can use to manipulate, enhance and channel their Zaiphon, thereby allowing for more powerful and complex attacks. There are many types of baculus, starting from the novice and leading up to the baculuses used by experienced Bishops. Unlike military weapons, which are mass-produced, baculuses are made by a craftsman specialising in them, who comes to the Church once a year.In Kapitel 9 page 16, Castor says the Baculus are made by a "craftsman specialising in them" who "comes to the Church once a year". Appearance BaculusDesign.png|An example of a larger Baculus. BaculusDesign2.png|An example of a smaller Baculus. Generally, a baculus appears as a large, metal cross, decorated with crescents and other ornaments such as rings and metal spikes. The baculus has the words of an ancient language (the same writing that appears when a Zaiphon is used) carved into the metal on the hilt, and grip. Despite its size, it is light enough for a young boy to wield with ease. They come in many different sizes, with larger baculuses usually being for more experienced wielders. Acquiring a Baculus Most people acquire their first Baculus when they train for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam at the Barsburg Church. It is unknown if there are other places where Baculuses can be obtained. Using a Baculus Many of the Bishops in the Church use a baculus to channel their Zaiphon, which makes the attack more potent and accurate. It is a requirement to be able to use a baculus properly to pass the Bishop exam. Due to the fact that each baculus is unique, it can be difficult to use and requires the wielder to become accustomed to their weapon. In order to properly channel their Zaiphon for the attack, the user needs to match their Zaiphon to the wavelength of the Baculus. If the wavelength is not matched then the attack will fail. Each baculus has a Zaiphon limit. Different baculus have different limits. Exceeding the limit will break the baculus (like blowing a fuse in a light bulb). It requires a calm mind and strong, consistent willpower,Said by Castor in Kapitel 12 page 3. so endurance and stamina are key to mastering it. Being skilled with a Zaiphon does not necessarily mean the person will be skilled with a baculus. The Baculus allows those with an attacking or manipulation Zaiphon to use their Zaiphon to catch and nulify a Kor, which they could not do normally. Those who have a healing Zaiphon cannot directly attack a Kor but can use it to limit the movement of a Kor, which will make it easier to remove from a person's body. However, even with a Baculus, a person is still incapable of undoing wishes of a Kor that have already been granted.In Kapitel 34 Frau says: "but going to the extent of erasing a granted wish can't be done". Forbidden arts The Baculus was originally designed to be an instrument that could manipulate light and dark alike.Kapitel 16 page 28, said by Bastien. There is a forbidden form of art that had been passed down the generations from ancient times of the Church, and at some point this was forbidden and made punishable by death. When the scriptures used for incantation are uttered backwards the Baculus is able to evoke a Wars using the souls of others.Bishop Bastien had spoken of such an envocation (Vol 03 Chp 016 Pg 28) when he attempted to kill Teito and almost managed to do so if not for Mikhail's intervention. However, due to humans being the natural prey of Wars, this form of magic is extremely dangerous. Usage carries the risk of the Wars turning on the user, and the human may become contaminated and devoured themselves.Said by Hakuren Oak, in Kapitel 18 page 21, after Bastien was contaminated by his own Wars. When a Baculus has been touched by a Warsfeil or a Wars it turns jet black. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Weapons Category:Popular articles